fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiron
Archer of Black, Kheiron |jname = ケイローン |id = 207 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,549/9,294 |hp = 1,960/12,250 |gatk = 11,253 |ghp = 14,853 |voicea = Takeuchi Shunsuke |illus = Konoe Ototsugu |attribute = Sky |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 148 |stargeneration = 8.1 |npchargeatk = 0.68% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 31.5% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = m |traits = Argo-Related, Divine, Greek Mythology Males, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = qqaab |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = C |effect3 = Increases own damage by 150. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Removes one enemy's defensive buffs. ( ) Deals damage to them. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |31 = |4}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |10}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |48}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick and Arts performance by 10% when he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with EMIYA (Alter) and Circe. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Sherlock Holmes. Images Saint Graphs= Chironport1.png|Stage 1 Chironport2.png|Stage 2 Chironport3.png|Stage 3 Chironport4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= ChironIcon.png|Stage 1 ChironStage2Icon.png|Stage 2-3 ChironFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S207 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S207 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S207 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Chiron1.png|Stage 1 Chiron2.png|Stage 2 Chiron3.png|Stage 3 S207 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S207 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S207 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo207.png|NP Logo Chiron arts.png|Arts Attack Pose Chiron buster.png|Buster Attack Pose Chiron quick.png|Quick Attack Pose Chiron extra.png|Extra Attack Pose Chiron skill.png|Skill Pose Chiron 3 skill.png|Skill Pose (Stage 3) Chiron np.png|Noble Phantasm Pose Chiron_bow.png|Bow & Arrow Chiron quiver.png|Quiver Sagittarius.png|Noble Phantasm |-| Expression Sheets= Chiron Stage 1.png|Stage 1 Chiron_2.png|Stage 2 Chiron_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= 799.png|The Purpose of Learning and Teaching CE926.png|Holy Maiden's Teaching CE0956.png|Primary-Grade Conferment (Valentine CE) CE994.png|Mentor and I Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Greek Servants Category:Argo-Related Category:Divine Category:Greek Mythology Males Category:Atlantis